bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 3: Dead But Rising
'''Dead But Rising '''is the third chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This chapter is probably going to have the most changes of all the remastered chapters. Enjoy. This is a remaster of chapter 2 of my first fanfiction, which was one of my favorites in that story. Dead But Rising Three days after the bandit attack, I woke up. Why am I alive? Shouldn't I be dead? My injuries should have killed me, but they didn't. I was in a room that I had never seen before. The walls and celling were red, there was a very expensive carpet on the floor, and I was in a pretty large bed. Where am I? I started looking around, until I heard a voice. Lydia: You've been asleep for quite a while. I looked to my right, and saw a woman standing there. She was wearing a black and purple dress, several necklaces, fur boots, and a black scarf covering her hair. She was really pretty, and was smiling at me. Harold: Hello there. Lydia: My name is Lydia. You've been asleep for three days. Harold: Three days? God damn. My name is Harold. Lydia: Nice to meet you, Harold. Harold: Where am I? How did I get here? Lydia: You're at my house. I found you unconscious in the woods. You were bleeding very badly, so I brought you here so that I could heal your wounds. Harold: Thanks for that. How exactly did you bring me here? You don't look like someone who can carry a 6 foot 4 man carrying alot of weapons. Lydia: I put you in a wagon and brought you here. Harold: I have too many questions. Lydia: You have healed enough, and are safe to travel. Harold: Thanks. I'm sure people have noticed that I never returned. Lydia: Farewell, Harold. Have a safe trip back to Yharnam. Harold: How do you know that I'm going to Yharnam? Lydia: You just look like someone who lives in Yharnam. Harold: What the hell is that supposed to mean? Lydia: Nothing. I got out of the bed, and left Lydia's house. Before I got to the door, Lydia stopped me. Lydia: Do come back, Harold. Harold: I will. It took me 20 minutes to get back to Zachary's house. He was very happy to see me alive. Zachary: Harold. Where the hell have you been? You've been missing for 3 days. I thought that you were dead. Harold: So did I. I was attacked by 4 bandits, one shot me with a crossbow and I passed out. A woman named Lydia found me, and healed me. Zachary: You should be dead. Harold: Yeah, I know. Zachary: Well, I'm glad that you survived. Want to go get a drink? Harold: Sure. Zachary and I went to the finest bar in Central Yharnam, and decided to get drunk. He got some whiskey, and I decided to buy some vodka. We both had about 10 drinks that night, and we both agreed never to drink that much again. I went to the bar to get a drink almost every night after that. One day while I was at the bar, I was approached by a hunter. He was wearing the normal hunter attire, but didn't have a cape. Kade: Are you Harold? Harold: Depends on who's asking? Kade: My name is Kade, and I have something important to tell you. Harold: Yes, I'm Harold. What do you need to tell me? Kade: Those bandits that attacked you were hired by someone who disapproved of your fighting methods. Harold: Aren't you a little young to have that kind of knowledge? Kade: No. Harold: Who wants me dead? Kade: That I don't know. Harold: Thanks for warning me. After recieving Kade's warning, I set out to find the one who wanted me dead. For two weeks, I found nothing. At least, until I was confronted directly. I was hiking in the woods, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a man wearing Yharnam Hunter garb and carrying a Threaded Cane and Hunter Pistol approaching me. I took out my Rifle Spear, and transformed it into rifle mode. Harold: Tell me who you are and why I should let you walk away? Siris: I am Siris, and I am here to kill you. Harold: You're the one who sent those bandits to kill me. Siris: I am. Harold: Prepare to join them in hell. Siris attacked me, but he didn't stand a chance against me. I defeated him, then aimed my Rifle Spear at his head. Siris: Finish it. Harold: I think not. I will take you to court, and you will be deemed a traitor. I brought Siris to the headquarters near the Cathedral Ward. Siris was then brought to trial. Judge: Siris, did you or did you not hire bandits to kill Harold Vladamir Jenkins? Siris: I did. Judge: Why? Siris: Because I disapprove of how he fights in battle. Judge: Then you are guilty. You will be banished from Yharnam, and stripped of your rank. Siris: Very well. When Siris was out of Yharnam, I sniped him in the back of the head. The next day, I was promoted to the military rank of Colonel, and granted my own military unit. I named my unit "The Iron Lancers". I gave myself the title "The Iron Lancer" to signify that I was the leader. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 3. I hope that you liked it, and please leave a comment. Is it weird seeing Kade alive in this chapter, since he died in "The Redeemer"? Differences from the Original *Harold and Lydia's dialogue is different. *In the original, Siris was sentenced to death, but here, Harold kills him. Trivia *Harold title, as well as the name of his unit, is based off of an enemy in Infinity Blade 2 and 3, which is the Iron Lancer. Category:Blog posts